Point of no Return
by Smokefilledmirrors
Summary: No one is safe in the point of no return.  Post S2 finale  warning: contains Mature content!
1. Point of no return

** Warning this has mature content in it if your underage or not into this kind of stuff then it isn't for you, well here it is my first story ever called the Point of no Return Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He had left with Klaus.<p>

The youngest Salvatore had left town without a single goodbye, it would have been too hard to look at this family and friends in the face and tell them they would never see him again. He knew what he was getting into when he made the deal with Klaus and now he was paying the price for saving his brother. 5 years passed and everything was different almost as if everyone forgot about his exsistance, Elena and Damon had found comfort in eachother after the 2nd year of his absentence. He wasn't surprised. He knew Damon would look after her and make sure she was okay... make sure she was happy. Turns out they couldn't have been hapier considering the fact she was engaged to Damon and she would live her beautiful young life forever and ever without ever growing old or having to worry about wrinkles.

Klaus forced him to kill innocent humans for his own sick amusement, at first the man with delicate smoky orbs hated it. He hated killing people hearing them scream bloody murder as his long extended fangs uninvitedly pierced through their smooth delicate flesh, he hated watching tears of horror stream down their faces. He hated hearing them begging him for mercy... it made him feel digusted with himself. At first he hated killing people because Klaus wanted amusement but as time progressed his hate for the hunt demolished and soon he found himself loving the feel of his victim struggling underneath his deadly hold, as his fangs rudely cut through their skin and tasted the bitter-sweet blood underneath the screams of terror were simply music to his ears. He no longer cared for human life he enjoyed every bit of killing, he no longer was St. Stefan he was now Stefan the ripper and had no desire of going back to his old ways.

She left by choice.

She was 21 years old when she left Mystic falls most people said she was crazy for leaving her perfect life there. She graduated highschool, got a scholar-ship for cheeding to attend a great college and Jeremy Gilbert had proposed to her. To any normal person this would've been a great life getting married to your highschool sweet heart seemed simply perfect... a little too perfect. Which is exactly why she declinced the proposal and left town. The life that was given to her isn't the life she wanted she didn't want to be known as the cute little house wife as everyone pictured her as. She wanted adventure she wanted to explore the world while she was still young, she didn't want to be tied down so early. So she left saying her heartbreaking goodbyes to all of her close friends/family, assuring Elena that she'll be there for her wedding and making promises to keep in touch with everyone even if they went unkept. She had changed she no longer was the sweet innocent little girl everybody knew her as she learned how to speak up for herself with her new sassy fiesty personality.

Whether it was fate or an odd concendience that they both ended up in the same new town as eachother was simply strange. Stefan was rooming with Klaus in one of his mansions in ChesterField, England and Bonnie was renting an apartment with a beautiful balcony view. Even though both seemed to take up resisdance in the same town neither one of them seemed to know the other was in the exact same country and city as them. That was until one night Bonnie and a couple of her new close friends decided to go to a local club only meet a man of her past.

"Sam will you hurry up!" Bonnie shouted from the taxi cab waiting for her blonde friend to get in aswell "Yeah c'mon we're already running a tad late!" Claire shouted aswell sitting beside Bonnie in the little black cab. Out came a young blonde girl rushing into the cab trying her best not to get hit by rain. Bonnie laughed as she watched her blonde friend Samantha Clarke enter the cab with a big huff. Both girls reminded her of her friends from back home Samantha was bubbly, spontaneous and flirtatious like Caroline and Claire was smart, sweet, caring and easy to talk to like Elena. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss her bestfriends from home but she was overjoyed that she met Claire and Samantha as well.

"What took you so long!" Claire said playing with her curly aubrun hair

"Sorry, I was just finishing up my makeup!" Samantha replied pulling out a tiny mirror making sure her make up was just perfect. Tonight was girls night and the three decided on going to their favourite club then pigging out and watching movies for the rest of the night, forgetting all about their college stress and drama.

"Would you relax, you look fine!" Bonnie replied taking the mirror away from her beautiful blonde friend "I bet all the guys in the club will be drooling over you two" Bonnie laughed looking in Samantha's mirror making sure her hair looked just right.

"What are you talking about!" Claire replied laughing as well "You're a stunner!"

"You're point" Bonnie said smiling at her goofy friends

"Her point is all the hot blokes will be fighting like animals with eachother to try and get your attention!" Sam said laughing at the thought, suddenly the cab stopped at the club named Spin. Bonnie and the girls vowed tonight they weren't going to worry about anything and just enjoy the night before paying the taxi man and entering the club. As soon as they entered they were deafend by the loud music flashing bright lights cut through the darkness of the crowded club. Bonnie smiled as the music went through her a compelling invisble force was dragging her onto the dancefloor. Sam and Claire followed their friend and started dancing to the loud club music. Bonnie swayed her hips getting lost in the music her dark wavy curls danced along with her body as she let the music take over controlling her every movement. She could feel sets of eyes on her as she danced to the music but she didn't care this was her song this was her night and she wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

"Hey Bon-" Claire said snapping the young woman out of her thoughts "We're going to get a couple of drinks do you want anything?"

Bonnie just shook her head as she still kept up with the music "No, I'm good for now you two go ahead I'll be here" She yelled ontop of the thumping noise making sure they heard her. The two nodded before dissappearing off in the crowd in search of their liqour Bonnie on the other hand already felt intoxicated as she danced almost as if she was drunk off of the music. As she rocked her body to the music she felt two large hands clasp around her small waist pulling her back into their strong chest. Bonnie smiled and continued to dance on the man the bodies moved perfectly together as they danced, the man moved her hair out of the way as he dipped his head whispering something in her ear

"I couldn't help myself, when I saw you dancing I just had to come over here" The man said his voice was low and husky he sounded fairly young and hot, Bonnie smirked finding his voice to be utterly sexy. In one swift movement she turned around unable to clearly see his face her vision only caught the outline of his cheek bones and pouty lips. Bonnie moved towards his earlobe before speaking "I'm kind of glad you did only thing is I wish I could see your face" Bonnie replied hearing the man chuckle and a low 'me too' before turning back around grinding shamelessly against the man.

Claire and Samantha looked over to where Bonnie was only to see her dancing with the man "Woah look at that hottie Bonnie is dancing with!" Sam said happily taking a sip of her martini, Claire smiled watching her friend "Well I don't want to distrub them" Claire replied with a giggle "Let them dance , we'll meet up with her after"Both girls agreed taking their drinks and walking in the crowd in hopes of finding someone to dance with as well.

Bonnie expertly moved her hips in clockwise feeling herself getting lost in the music all over again, the man smirked pressing her deeper into him moving with her body, The man dipped his head down again this time in the crook of her neck feeling her pulse thump underneath her smooth delicate skin. The man smirked as he felt her heart beat increase dramtically. Bonnie felt his hot exhales on her neck something inside of her was screaming danger but for some odd reason she felt safe in the strangers arms almost as if she had been in his embrace before. Breaking Bonnie out of her thoughts was the smooth tingly feeling of the mans soft pink lips on her neck leaving sweet pepper kisses all over, Bonnie closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of having him close suddenly the kisses slowed down and what once were delicate fast pepper kisses turned into slow sucking ones. Bonnie felt him sucking on the sensitive area on her neck a breathy moan escaped her lips as he sucked making the man smile with pleasure, reality hit Bonnie like a train... she didn't know him, why was she allowing him to kiss her neck like that. Turning around tearing his lips away from her neck she faced him cursing the darkness of the club that was blinding her from see just exactly who this man was. She slowly moved to his ear whispering something

"I'm going to need a name first!" Bonnie whispered making the man chuckle

"Guess and I'll tell you if your right" The man replied Bonnie felt her eyebrow rise up at the man, there were a million possibilites of what his name could be. He wanted to play games and Bonnie was going to keep him on his feet

"I'm afraid if you don't tell me your name I won't be able to dance with you anymore" She said cleverly in hopes to get something out of the man, She felt his hands tighten around her waist unsure if she should be afraid or excited.

"I wouldn't want that to happen now would I" The man replied amused "But you have to tell me yours first!"

-Son of a bitch- Bonnie thought eyeing the dark figure suddenly an idea hit her as she removed herself from his grip grabbing his soft hands "How about we go outside so we can actually see eachother and after I see your face I'll decide whether I want to tell you my name or not" Bonnie said with a fiesty fire in her voice, the man licked his lips agreeing to her plan allowing himself to be lead out of the club by the beautiful young woman.

Bonnie hesitated before she even reached the doors to the club quickly she turned around facing the figure "Close your eyes first" Bonnie said making sure he closed his eyes "Are they closed?" She asked nervously the man nodded his head "Yes there closed" he responded. Bonnie smiled heading outside of the club underneath a street light before closing her eyes as well.

"Alright on the count of three we'll open them" She replied excitedly before taking a deep breath "1-2-3" She quickly spun around opening her eyes only to be greeted by a fimilar face from her past. Pure shock and horror was written across her face as she looked deeply at the man with the beautiful grey orbs.

"Stefan!" Bonnie shrieked in terror remembering how he had left with Klaus in order to save Damon

"Hello Bonnie, long time no see" Stefan replied he was shocked as well but decided to play it off more cool. Bonnie could not believe her eyes she was not just dancing with Stefan she did not allow him to kiss her neck the way he did she couldn't have wanted to badly kiss Stefan a few seconds ago... why because he was Stefan, Elena's ex-boyfriend.

"Wha-What are you doing here!" She replied getting upset "Did you break free from Klaus?"

"No" He replied smiply "I live up here with him Bonnie"

At this moment Bonnie realized the dramatic change in Stefan, she sensed his lust for blood. He was no longer the sweet man she knew him as he was different he had change and as much as she didn't want to admit it she was deeply attracted to him. Of course she thought he was cute and attractive when he was dating Elena but now he had a dark side and it was clearly showing in the outskirts of his smirk.

"You're not going to run?" Stefan said his eyes dark and filled with mischief as he walked closer to her "You're not going to use your witchy powers to hurt me?" He taunted roughly grabbing her hips pulling her close to him. Bonnie looked up at him her brillant green eyes met his dangerous gaze. "I've changed Bon, I like to kill I like to see people struggle... and most of all I like human blood all over again" He whispered darkly at her, the man laughed as he looked at her... she wasn't afraid.  
>He moved his head to hear neck his long fangs were begging him to break through her delicate skin and drink her dry.<p>

"I heard witch blood is much much more sweeter than the average human" He murmmered against her neck "It makes vampires feel invincible"

Bonnie just gulped feeling the movement of his lips on her neck, she didn't understand why she wouldn't use her powers on him and run she didn't understand why she felt so attracted to him she wanted to jump his bones right then and there but she remained cool, feeling her lust for him grow by the second.

"Why aren't you scared!" Stefan said growing angry punching the thick streetlight leaving a massive dent in it.

"Because" Bonnie replied her voice soft and calming "I know you wont hurt me"

Stefan laughed at her response "How do you know that I could snap your neck any second" He said harshly his words dripping heavily with venom trying to get a sting out of her.

"You're still Stefan -you may be a little hotter- but your still you" She replied honestly, Stefan's grip on her waist eased as the words processed in his mind. The man growled before pushing her against the lamp-post looking at her intensely. Bonnie saw the cloud of lust fill his eyes, he wanted her and God only knows she wanted him back. No words were exchanged as he pressed his lips onto hers roughly kissing her his hands were tangled in her long soft hair deepening the kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth tasting her, she tasted sweet like candy with a hint of toothpaste. Bonnie moaned in his mouth loving the feeling of his tongue massage more he slowly broke away from the kiss whistling a cab over, he opened the door for her before hoping in himself telling the older man where to go. It wasn't long before Bonnie felt herself being pulled into Stefan's lap her legs were wrapped tightly around him as he kissed her deeply with a raw passion. Bonnie's hands played in his scalp as Stefan's were placed firmly on her ass.

"I want you so badly" Stefan whispered his voice raspy and low pulling Bonnie deeper into him so she could feel just how badly he wanted her. Bonnie felt the bulge in his pants grow harder as he slowly rocked her against it making her groan with pleasure. Bonnie bit her bottom lip nodding her head in response to Stefan's words. The vampire smirked watching her face as he moved her against his erection he smiled placing his lips back on Bonnie's. The two were so caught up in eachother they completly forgot the elderly cab driver was with them. Stefan's hands moved up her thieghs making Bonne gasp at the sudden contanct of his cold hands resting on her inner thiegh. Bonnie kissed him deeply feeling his fangs scrape against her gums, Stefan hands continued to move until his fingers were playing with the waistband of her black lace panties. Bonnie broke away from the kiss looking intensely at the man feeling the waistband snap against her lower stomach. Stefan growled slowly removing her underwear until they were completly off and in his hands, the man tossed the panties on the cab floor as he sucked relentlessly on her neck making her softly moan, meanwhile he palmed her womanhood feeling her wetness

"Is all that for little old me?" Stefan murmered against her neck with a smirk, Bonnie nodded unable to create an actual response afraid a moan might escape her lips. Stefan laughed rubbing slow circles against her vagina feeling her hips start to buck. The man's smirk deepened loving her response he slowly removed her palm from her and inserted two fingers inside of her squeezing her clit making a long moan ecsacpe her lips -regardless of how hard she tried to bite it back- catching the taxi drivers attention, the elederly man coughed trying his best to pay attention on the road and not what was happening in the backseat of his cab. Stefan laughed pumping his fingers in and out of her at a speed that was going to make her go off the edge. Pleasure built up inside of her as Stefan fingered her bonnie brought her head to stefan's shoulder trying to muffle a moan.

"Stefan" She moaned knowing he heared it by the increase of speed and by the throbbing harness of his cock. Stefan groaned he swore he could come just by hearing her moan out his name. Bonnie couldn't take it anymore the feel of his fingers inside of her was driving her insane, the burning sensation over filled her as she was reaching her first orgasm or the night, Bonnie quickly pressed her mouth onto the man's kissing him hard before crying out in his mouth squriming against his fingers before cuming on them. Stefan slowly removed his fingers looking at the clear liqud that was coating them. Stefan brought his fingers to his mouth sucking on them tasting her juices the man moaned at the taste of her and he wanted more. He sucked on her fingers until all of her liqud honey was off Stefan softly grabbed her face pulling her to his before sweetly kissing her showing her his old caring side that was burried underneath his bad ass dark side.

"I want to be inside of you" Stefan whispered in the kiss Bonnie's hand slowly moved down to the bulge in his pants grabbing his cock feeling the size and hardness of him.

"I want you inside of me" She responded stroking his clothed dick making the man sigh with anticipation. Stefan smirked before looking deeply into her eyes "I'm going to make love to you so hard that you won't be able to walk afterwards and you'll beg me to stop" He growled his hand moving back and forth over her smooth thiegh.  
>Bonnie laughed her hands were still playing in his hair "I can't wait" she whispered her voice filled with lust for him.<p>

Pretty soon the forgotten taxi driver spoke up "You're here that will be 27 pounds" The man said holding his hand out for the money, Bonnie slowly moved off of Stefan grabbing her purse and trying to grab her underwear from underneath the seat, Stefan stopped her from doing so before reaching in his pocket for the money  
>"On Second thought nevermind the ride was on me you too enjoy your night now" The cab man said Stefan grabbed Bonnie's hand before pulling her out of the cab and onto his waist waiting for the man to drive off before using his vampire speed to enter the mansion and head straight up into his room shutting the door behind him.<p>

"That was my favourite pair of lace underwear that you tossed under the seat" Bonnie pouted making the man kiss her soft pouty lips

"I'll promise I'll buy you more happy now" Stefan said placing the woman on his large comfy bed, his room was large and beautiful Klaus was certainly doing him up big. Stefan removed his shirt before gently pushing Bonnie back down on the bed making sure he wasn't crushing her delicate frame with his weight. Stefan slowly kissed her the kiss was filled with passion, his hands found the zipper of her black dress. Pulling the dress of her and onto the floor Stefan smiled once he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He kissed both breasts brefore sucking on her right nipple, making bonnie throw her head back in pleasure he didn't leave the left one unattended instead he squeezed and played with her hard nipple before switching actions on each side. Stefan continued to leave a trail of kises down her naked body until he reached her warmth. The grey eyed man licked his lips remembering her taste Stefan opened her folds and licks up every drop of her wetness teasing her with his tongue, his teeth graze the small bulb and Bonnie losses it "Ahhh Stefaaan!" She breathes her body starts to shake uncontrollably with her stroke of his tongue Stefan places a strong sturdy hand on her hips keeping them in place as he continues to murderously eat her out. Suddenly he stopped removing his face from her pussy Bonnie took this as an oppertunity to return the favor, she rolled Stefan over so that she was ontop. Her danity fingers unbutton and unzipped his pants throwing them on the floor along with her dress. Bonnie smiled as she saw a large erection being restrained against his boxer-briefs. Bonnie quickly removed his boxers tossing them out of the way admiring his nakedness his body was perfect, Bonnie smiled before covering his erection with her mouth bobbing her head up and down. Stefan moaned calling out her name she took this as a good sign and continued to suck on his dick, her tongue teased the crown of his penis with slow long strokes. She smiled sucking him like a lollipop

"Dammn Bonnie!" Stefan groaned feeling as if he were going to cum. Bonnie smiled inwardly not planning on stopping anytime soon Stefan's breathing grew harder as she blew him with a final suck Stefan blew a load into her mouth and Bonnie obeying swallowed every single drop. Bonnie's pussy was dripping with lust for Stefan she needed him inside of her now or else she would explode the young woman crawled ontop of him before sitting down on his cock feeling him inside of her, Stefan groaned at the tightness feeling her folds tighten around him Bonnie waited until she was adjusted to him before bouncing up and down on his dick, Stefan's hands were on her waist making her more sturdy make the pleasure more noticable, Bonnie groaned loving the feel of him she bounced faster on him feeling a fimilar feeling occur with each bounce

"Oh God yeeess!" Bonnie cried out, Stefan flipped her over so that he was ontop of her the man pulled out of her before slamming into her pussy with a hard force making her eyes roll to the back of her head "Uhnn fuuuckk yess, fuck me Stefan; fuck me harder" Bonnie called out the vampire obeyed pumping in and out of her with each moan he went faster "You're so fucking tight" Stefan moaned continuing to fuck her senses away like he promised he would. Stefan brought his head to her neck leaving a kiss on it before breaking her delicate skin with his fangs he wanted to taste her blood he had to, the pain was quickl and soon the pain was washed away with estacsy as Stefan drank her noticed when the door opened until there was a clearing of a voice Bonnie looked up to see Klaus, Stefan didn't care and continued blowing her mind away Bonnie knew she was reaching her climax and she was reaching it fast, both came at the same time their bodies were hot and sweaty. Stefan removed his fangs from her neck looking at the devious Vampire.

"She's MINE!" Stefan growled at the man

"I thought we shared everything in this house" Klaus smirked "But I suppose I'll let you have your cake for now, I have a buissness meeting to attend to. Don't have too much fun without me."

Klaus left the room shutting the door behind him, Stefan captured Bonnie's lips kissing her tenderly growling out the word mine before collapsing beside her. Bonnie rested her head on his chest feeling the powerful urge of sleep wash over her. Stefan wrapped a possesive arm around her before leaving a kiss on her forehead and finding sleep himself. 

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you liked it, leave me a review and tell me what you thought!<strong>


	2. Mine

An: Thanks for thefeedback on my story! Here's another one-shot this time is Klefanonnie :$ Ahah you guessed it Klaus, Stefan and Bonnie P enjoy!

* * *

><p>How in the hell did she end up in this situation.<p>

The once sweet, innocent girl everybody knew as Bonnie found herself naked on a large matress. She felt a pair of ghost-like lips hover over her body ready to devour her whole, and she couldn't wait for him to do so. The plump soft lips found her neck placing sweet pepper kisses along the trail of her collarbone. She knew this was wrong she knew what everyone would think of her but at this point she didn't give a damn. A breathy moan escaped her lips as the lips began to suck relentlessly on the sensitive area on her neck. Bonnie closed her eyes in anticipation enjoying the pleasure he was giving to her. Her eyes shot open instantly once she felt another pair of lips on her inner theigh. The room was to dark to make out the faces, so she relaxed and allowed them to explore her body. Fangs broke through her smooth skin, one in her neck and the other on her theigh. At first their was a sharp pain but as the vampires sucked the pain transformed into an endless pleasure. A moan escaped her lips as her body began to shake violently, she had never felt a pleasure so strong before and it got her to thinking.

How the hell did she end up in this situation.

Bonnie pouted when she felt the pair of fangs that were once clung onto her theigh vanish. A dim light came on making Bonnie able to see her "attackers". She spotted Klaus walking back over to the bed, his mouth was drenched in her blood and he was shirtless. Bonnie gazed at the hybird's flawless body his abs seemed to be craved out making them look perfect. Bonnie averted her gaze and looked at the man who was sucking on her neck. The man rose up so she could get a glimpse of him, green eyes and light brown hair looked down at her making her swoon. The man was Stefan, she was in bed with Stefan and Klaus. Apart of her told her she should hate this but the lustful look in each man's eyes pushed her thoughts aside. She rose up abit kissing Stefan's bloody mouth moaning at the feel of his hands roaming her body. Klaus growled moving back onto the bed looking at her sopping woman-hood. He allowed the animal inside of him take over as he lunged his mouth down to her core and sucked hard on the little bulb. Bonnie squirmed moaning in her kiss with Stefan, it wasn't long until her juices began to flow into the original's mouth. Her hips bucked as Klaus pleased her, He put a hand on her hips keeping them in place as he ate her out. Bonnie broke from her kiss and rolled her head back due to the sensation he was giving her.

"Klaus" She moaned, hating herself for enjoying such a thing.

Klaus moved his head and smiled "Do you enjoy this my sweet ?" the man said with his english accent. Bonnie nodded her head as not able to comprehend any thought at the moment. Klaus smirked lowering his head back down enjoying the sweet taste of her. His tongue grazed her folds making sure to lap up any body fluid that came out of her. Klaus then pulled away from her licking his lips before moving up to the best roughly pressing his lips onto hers. Bonnie moaned at the intensity of the kiss feeling his fangs grazed along her bottom lip. Stefan moved down to her woman-hood he smiled before he slammed into her making her eyes roll to the back of her head. The man with flawless green eyes pumped in and out of her at a dangerous speed "Ah Stefan!" She breathed, Stefan continued his motion not stopping until she reached her climax. Bonnie whimpered in her kiss with Klaus this was too much to handle. Klaus removed his lips from her and allowed the woman to cry out Stefan's name over and over again while she came. Her jucies ran down from her and went all over him. She pouted when Stefan removed himself from her and went behind her kissing her neck. Bonnie licked her lips before taking Klaus in her mouth. She began to bobb her head sucking the man "Mhm Bonnie my sweet, sweet Bonnie" He groaned playing with her hair.

The orginal came in her mouth and she swallowed up every drop. Klaus then moved himself to vagina smiling before pounding inside of her, Bonnie couldn't help but moan not able to count the amount of times she cumed that night. Stefan entered her backside pumping his genital in and out of her making her go crazy with pleasure. This was to much two vampires fucking her at the same to was going to be the death of her "Klaus, Stefan!" Bonnie screamed holding Klaus' shoulders as she dropped her head back. Stefan kissed the wound he had made before sinking his teeth into it sending the young woman over the edge. The three fell tiredly on the bed. Bonnie nuzzled up against Stefan and closed her eyes.

They were hers, she was theirs,

How she got in that situation.. well that's a tale for another day.


	3. When Klaus is Away

AN: When Klaus is away Stefan and Bonnie fight. And when Stefan and Bonnie fight... well you'll see. BTW Thanks so much for the feedback!

* * *

><p>Bonnie Bennett was in the obnoxiously large kitchen located in Klaus' large mansion in England. After spending so much 'quality' time with the two men they invited her to live with them. The young Bennett witch walked over to the wine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of red wine. She placed it on the table and went back to attending to her pasta noodles and sauce that was cooking on the stove.<p>

She wanted to do something nice for her boys, so she decided to make dinner for them. When she was almost done cooking, the young woman recieved a text message from Klaus. He wrote that he was doing business in Paris and that he'd be staying there for 2 weeks. She walked over to the table and removed the plate that was for Klaus.

"Look's like it's just me and Stefan tonight" She muttered before placing the plate back into the cupboard. Bonnie sighed lately her and Stefan had been aruging over stupid things like who didn't put the cap back on the toothpaste, and on what television show they would be watching. It would start off with a silly arugement that would somehow grow into an explosive fight and would always end with the same thing... sex.

Bonnie hoped that Stefan was in a good mood today, she wasn't in the mood to do their daily ritual. Not that the angry sex was mind blowing but because she simply didn't want to argue with him over something stupid. Bonnie walked over to the stove and felt a pasta noodle, it was still hard. Sighing she popped open the wine bottle and drank from it right out of the bottle. The front door to the mansion opened only to be slammed shut.

'Stefan's home' Bonnie said mentally to her self, the young woman pulled the bottle away from her lips and placed it back on the table.

"Bonnie!" Stefan hollered out, from the tone of his voice Bonnie knew he was not in a good mood at all.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

The grey eyed Salvatore stood at the frame of the kitchen door and scanned the area "What is this?" He said rudely making Bonnie want to throw him outside and light him on fire.

"I'm making dinner Stefan" Bonnie said stating out the obvious, Stefan entered the kitchen and walked over to the stove where he saw the pasta noodles boiling. He groaned as he looked down at the pot.

"Pasta again?" Stefan complained as he walked over to the table and took a seat on the chair "Is that all you know how to cook!"

"You're lucky I'm even cooking for you, asshole!" Bonnie spat out at him, she didn't understand why he was so upset today. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I just don't want Pasta, and would it kill you to not leave your shoes right infront of the door! I nearly tripped and broke my neck when I was coming inside" Stefan shouted making Bonnie roll her emerald green orbs at him. The young witch walked over to where the boiling pot was picked it up. He didn't want pasta, fine then he wouldn't be eating it.

Without thinking about it Bonnie dashed the sorching hot water on the vampire making him hiss in pain. She dropped the pot and turned off the stove, so much for a nice peaceful dinner. In a matter of seconds Stefan had Bonnie pinned up on the nearest wall. He roughly grabbed her hands and held them over her head. Bonnie looked at his face, his eyes were blacker than the distance between the stars, red veins were underneath them playing a game of peekaboo. His fangs hung from his lips.

"You have 3 seconds to apologize Bonnie!"

Bonnie's eyes were hard as she stared at him. "Fuck you!"

"Bonnie..." Stefan warned, his voice was low and dangerous. When he realized that the young witch wasn't going to apologize for sorching him with hot water he dropped it. Stefan released the grip he had on her hands "Fine don't apologize, but you should know that I'm still hungry" he said seriously, Bonnie tried to move but Stefan's body was blocking her.

"You should know that I don't give a flying fuck what you want!"

Stefan growled "I said I'm still hungry Bonnie!"

"And I said I don't give a fuck!"

If looks could kill both supernaturals would have been dead. Bonnie was shooting icy cold daggers at Stefan with her eyes, she wasn't stupid she knew what was coming next. It always came next. They had fought over something stupid, it had turned explosive and now sex was just unavoidable. The sexual tension they had built up was too strong to ignore anymore. Stefan's hands roughly grasped Bonnie's hips and pulled her into him, the beautiful man crushed her lips with his own. There wasn't anything sweet about it. It was intense, fast and rough. Clothes were ripped clean off of their bodies, as they kissed heavily.

Stefan picked Bonnie up and placed her open the table "Open your legs" He demanded pleased to see that she actually listened to him. Stefan licked his lips when he saw just how wet she was for him. He ran a slender finger along the opening of her folds and smeared her juices. Stefan removed his finger from her womanhood and licked it clean Bonnie heard him moan at the taste of her.

"You know Bonnie, when your man is hungry you feed him"

Bonnie was about to tell him to shut the hell up but his tongue beat her to the finish line. She squirmed as Stefan inserted his tongue into her pussy and began to eat her out like he hadn't eaten in days. Bonnie's breathing grew heavier as he ate her out, the vampire's teeth grazed her clit making the young woman moan.

"I fucking hate you!" She moaned out.

Stefan chuckled "You hate me? I'll show you what hate is" He teased, the grey eyed man gripped her legs and shoved her closer to him. Stefan uped the tempo and began to murderously eat her out. Bonnie whimpered with every stroke of his tongue "Ahh Stefan, stop I can't take it anymore I'm about to cum" Bonnie said her voice was shakey and filled with pleasure.

Stefan's right hand left her hip and fondled with one of her breasts. He pinched her nipple making her groan in pain and pleasure. Stefan sucked and lapped up any jucies. A loud moan coursed through the atomsphere of the house when he began to tongue fuck her.

"Fuck Stefan yes, that feels so good!"

Bonnie's body started to shake from the amount of pleasure he was giving her, before she knew it she came into the vampire's mouth. Stefan smirked inwardly and lapped up any juices that missed his mouth. Pulling back from her core, the man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Bonnie slowly sat up and looked at the man, her breathing was hard and unstable.

"Dinner was delicious Bonnie, much better than pasta" He winked making Bonnie believe that he was just picking arguements with her to get some. Stefan smiled before lifting Bonnie off of the table, the strong man stood up from the chair and placed the girl in his arms on his dick. Bonnie closed her eyes when Stefan entered her.

He felt amazing.

"Your pretty little twat is so fucking tight!" Stefan groaned, the man didn't pull out and push back into her. Instead he stayed inside of her, he wanted to tease her first. Stefan pressed a searing kiss on her mouth leaving Bonnie breathless afterwards.

"Now Bonnie it's time for dessert" The man said with mischeif in his eyes. He used his vampire speed to quickly go into his room and screw her senseless. That night they did their usual routine fight and then have mind blowing sex. Bonnie was sure of one thing, if he continued to do an oscar award winning preformance in bed whenver they had make up sex then she needed to fight with Stefan way more.


End file.
